Avis
by Kirryn
Summary: Luna est comme une poupée de porcelaine, il ne faut pas la briser. Luna représente l'enfance, pure et innocente, il ne faut pas la briser. Et le contact, l'intensité, il ne faut rien briser.


Bonjour bonjour !

Ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais c'est la première que je publie sous ce pseudo, et c'est toujours assez stressant.

En espèrant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

><p>Il marchait, d'un pas relativement rapide, sans destination. Il était perdu, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Sur son passage, les gens le regardaient bizarrement, comme s'il venait d'ailleurs, qu'il n'était pas un élève comme les autres.<p>

Il n'était pas un élève comme les autres.

Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme tel. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était depuis toujours l'Elu, comme Harry Potter est l'Elu. Mais pas du même côté, et c'est de là que tout partait. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait pas à réaliser les basses besognes d'un Mage noir qui ne faisait rien de lui-même.

Il se passa une main sur l'oeil, en espérant y voir plus clair dans ses pensées. Il remarqua alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux aujourd'hui, et que les oiseaux chantaient, comme pour l'inciter à profiter de l'instant, de ce jour où il pourrait faire une pause. Il se rendit aux toilettes, et se mouilla légèrement le visage. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Son regard était vitreux, ses cernes étaient d'une opacité préoccupante, et ses cheveux, il n'avaient plus le même éclat. Terne, Draco était ainsi, une pâle vision de lui-même.

Un bruissement se fit entendre depuis l'un des cabinets. Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde s'en envola, fit rapidement un tour des toilettes et se posa à côté de lui.

- Tu es revenu me voir ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, dit-il simplement.

Et il sortit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'angle du couloir qu'il n'entendit plus les pleurs du fantôme et qu'il put apprécier à nouveau le chant des oiseaux. Décidant de suivre leur conseil, il alla dans un couloir, ouvert sur l'extérieur, et s'appuya sur un muret. Il prit le temps d'observer, et il se sentit revivre, les couleurs, les sons, tout lui paraissait plus percutant, plus vrai, plus beau. Il remarqua alors des pas légers dans son dos, qui se rapprochaient. Il ne bougea pas. Une main prit alors la sienne et il fut forcer de se retourner.

Des cheveux blonds, sales, comme les siens, lui faisaient face. Elle avait ses étranges lunettes colorées, et aussi ses radis en boucle d'oreilles, et son collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre. Elle était différente des autres élèves. Comme lui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Tu as la tête pleine de Joncheruines Draco, déclara-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

Elle tenait encore sa main. Ou bien peut-être était-ce lui qui la tenait.

Il l'observa longuement. Sa peau, elle était douce, rassurante, fragile. Il finit par la traiter de « Pauvre folle » avant de s'en aller.

Il a rompu le contact.

Même la nourriture n'avait plus le même goût pour lui. Les Granny Smith, si délicieuses auparavant, étaient devenues si fades.

Il avala cette bouchée sans goût, et reposa la pomme sur la table. Il attrapa son sac, le passa à son épaule, et sortit de la Grande Salle sans dire un mot. Une fois dans le Hall, il s'arrêta et réfléchit à instant. Son dortoir lui semblait être la meilleure option, Blaise, Crabbe, et Goyle n'y seraient probablement pas après le déjeuner, et Theodore, s'il s'y trouvait, ne lui adresserait de toute façon pas la parole.

Il commença à se diriger vers les cachots mais un objet cylindrique vint se loger sous son pied.

Un bouchon de Bièreaubeurre.

Il le ramassa, et elle s'approcha. Elle tenait un morceau de ficelle et un petit nombres d'autres capsules dans les mains. Elle n'avait plus ses lunettes fantaisistes. Il pouvait se perdre dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Naïfs et enfantins.

Elle pencha la tête, comme pour le voir sous un autre angle, sous les apparences. Et soudainement, elle se mit à parler.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup manger aujourd'hui Draco.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, en prenant bien soin de ne pas rompre le contact visuel.

- ... Non, dit-il finalement.

- C'est dommage, le pudding était très bon.

- Peut-être.

Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre où menait cettte conversation. En même temps, avec Luna Lovegood, rien n'avait réellement de sens.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, reprit-elle.

- Oui.

- Les Sombrals adorent le soleil.

- Peut-être.

Elle tendit alors une main vers lui.

Petite main de porcelaine.

Il lui rendit soigneusement son bouchon, contempla une dernière fois les nuances de bleu de ses yeux protubérants, et descendit vers les cachots.

Il a rompu le contact.

* * *

><p>Il y a longtemps que son lit ne lui était plus source de confort. Il se tournait et se retournait, vainement, en sachant pertinemment que le matelas lui apparaîtrait aussi dûr que la pierre, destructeur pour son dos, et son oreiller trop fin pour les trop profondes pensées qui l'occupaient. Lassé, il se leva.<p>

- A plus tard, Nott.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, il n'en viendrait pas de toute manière.

Alors qu'il remontait les escaliers vers le grand hall, un bruit infime lui parvint.

Encore eux, les oiseaux.

A mesure qu'il approchait de la surface, leur chant cristallin, presque irréel, apportait de plus en plus de frissons à ses oreilles. Il les suvit dans le parc du château. Il se laissait guider par leurs voix. Ses pieds le transportaient sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, inéluctablement vers la forêt interdite.

Si attractive.

Allé trop loin pour retourner se morfondre, il avança, et s'enfonça dans l'immense verdure. Il arriva dans une petite clairière. Il remarqua alors deux êtres vêtus de noir en train de se partager des pommes.

Des Sombrals.

Et tout s'éclaira instantanément. De petits pieds se déplacèrent jusqu'à lui. Presque une tête de moins. Cet océan qui caractérisait son regard, il plongea vitalement dedans.

Petite poupée vivante.

Il la voyait ainsi. Comme le fruit défendu, comme un équilibre instable qui ne devait être brisé, comme la part de lui qu'il aurait voulu préserver peut-être bien.

Elle s'approchait dangereusement, de ce côté du monde qu'elle ne devrait pas connaître, de lui. Luna, c'était la pureté de l'enfance, celle qui méritait de toujours le rester. Alors quand elle se posa sur son torse et entoura sa taille de ses bras, il eut un temps de réflexion. Il leva lentement ses mains, lentement, pour ne pas la briser, et mit ses bras, délicatement, avec une précision calculée, autour de cette minuscule vision enchanteresse. Il la vit fermer les yeux, et humer l'air.

L'air de la noirceur.

Il la repoussa doucement, mais elle conserva leurs mains emmêlées. Draco avait la gorge nouée. Il ne savait pas s'adresser à ce genre de personnes.

Tellement fascinantes.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Les mots furent difficile à trouver.

- _Avis_, non ? fit-il finalement.

- Oui, ils sont beaux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Avec leurs ailes bleues comme ses yeux.

- Si, très, répondit-il.

Le silence reprit élégamment place. Cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils y étaient habitués. Lui, pourtant si entouré, et dans le fond, si seul et desespéré. Et elle, rejetée, incomprise, enfermée dans cette bulle qu'on avait fini par lui créer.

Il s'était introduit dedans.

Il en était parfaitement conscient. Une partie de son être ne voulait pas la contaminer plus, mais une autre appréciait cette source inattendue de réconfort.

Mais il ne fallait pas la pervertir, pas elle.

Et presque timidement, il porta sa bouche vers son front. Dans un effleurement à la limite du perceptible, il l'embrassa. Chastement, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle représentait l'enfance que Draco regrettait.

Le contact visuel se refit ensuite. Perturbé, Draco lâcha ses mains, et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à Poudlard.

Il a rompu le contact.

* * *

><p>Je précise parce que ce n'est pas très clair, mais <em>Avis<em> est le sort qui permet de créer des oiseaux.

Voilà voilà. Je suis ouverte aux critiques, et à tous les commentaires en général, alors, n'hésitez pas ^^


End file.
